Finding Fate
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think it will get better as it goes. I Made another chapter as well. This is Noodle finds a girl, and she falls in love with her, yuri. not heavy though.
1. Interlude: finding fate

Disclaimer: I DO not own the gorillaz, although I would like to be one of them.

The introduction: How I got my idea.

This will be my first Gorillaz story ever. I like the gorillaz a lot. I do not really know how I am going to put it in a chapter(s). But anyway, I kind of wanted to tell you how I did get one of the ideas for one of the gorillaz fics I want to make. I got it from Noodle. I had a dream last night; Noodle told me she wants me to make a story about her and her gang. But, she wants me to twist it. Me: How the hell do I twist it. Noodle: Make them the way you do at school when you are thinking of Cam, or Kelley, or someone. I want you to give me a character as well. I want her name to be, Bry. I had no idea. She had popped out of nowhere and was demanding a character named Bry. ME: So, you want to fall in love with a boy named Bry?

Noodle: No. You will pronounce it Bre. And it will be a girl. Use your damn imagination, Darkwriter. I mean come on. I know you have a lot to say. Make sure you make this story good.

Me: Um, don't you think that that might be a tad, well, you know, odd to all of your female fans? Noodle: Laughs wildly then comes closer to me I want a story. Give it to me. I want it good, make it good. I have the power, If you don't I will make sure that you never sleep again. Gives a very devilish smile

Me: Well, it looks like I have no choice. I will be making a fanfic, gorillaz style, and it will be Yaoi, and Yuri. ';...;' --- Demon Well that is how I got the idea. Though I have no idea how I am going to freaken do this. It will have to Take a day or so to think about, or at least one class of school. HAHAHAHAHA. Here we goooooooooo...

Chapter 1: Finding fate

The door slammed to Noodle's room. She was mad. Murdoc had just told her that she had to be done with writing a new part of her song by tonight. She was planning on going to the party that 2D was supposed to take her to. Noodle threw a plastic figurine of topock across the room, "I hate topock!" she said. She then sat down on one of her mats and breathed. She took a few breaths, then thought of something. A huge smile came across her face as she changed. She got dark clothes on, "Black, the best." she said. Black wasn't her favorite, but, it was good for roaming around Kong Studios, the creeping out into the afternoon, as the sun goes down and bids day a good-night.

Noodle opened the door as softly and quietly as possible. She crept down the stairs. (Take note that they are the animated Gorillaz that I only know of. They will be gorillaz throughout the entire story(s).) Noodle got to the door of the Kong Studios. She opened it and walked out. As she walked, she kept to the shadows; the last thing she wanted was Murdoc seeing her.

She was walking fast; she was going to go walk by the park. She was going to go there and wait until the parties started then go there from the park. As she walked, she thought of how everyone acted like she was a little girl! "I'm not a little girl! For god's sake!" She was angry. She was nearly to the park now. She tried to change the subject. She thought about the new notes for her guitar.

She was so involved that when she set foot into the dark park, she didn't notice a small hole. The hole sent her flying face to the ground! The park was a giant circle, woods was surrounded by it. You had to walk through woods to get to the middle. In the middle, there was a playground. The playground had a swing set, a slide, a tube, and a seesaw. It also had a big spiny thing in it too. It was broken though.

Noodle got up, shook off the dirt, then she brushed off the dirt and stood. She took a deep breath, and then she stood frozen. Very lowly, she heard a voice. It was so low. Noodle felt odd. The voice sounded small. Noodle followed, she walked quietly. She wanted to hear every sound the voice made. In her head, she pictured 2D. 2D singing. His voice was gorgeous, but this one was different. It was so nice.

Noodle got so nearer and nearer; she could hear the voice clearly. It sang a song that was somewhat familiar.

Noodle crept behind a bush, and looked around. She looked at the swing set; she could see it so good from where she was crowded down. The person was on a swing. She rocked back and forth, but slowly. She was singing very slowly. A slow song. Noodle tried to see the person's face. The face of the person was covered in hair, draped down the side of her face. She, at least her pure facial features couldn't be seen. Dark parts where eyes should be, and a dark mouth, she was singing, her mouth showed it. (She isn't black.) The girl was sad. Noodle could tell by the way the girl swung, song, and looked down.

Noodle listened a bit closer to the words. They sounded so pretty. The girls voice was so good. She sounded like an angel. The girl was wearing black, or at least dark colors. Noodle couldn't see all that good; night had started to slowly come upon them.

Then it struck Noodle, 'She's singing El Manana!' Noodle thought. The girl was on the part of 'You'll want to be mine.' of the 3rd verse. The girl was oblivious to Noodle.

When the girl was done singing, she stood up slowly, she took a deep sigh. Noodle watched, for some reason, she was worried to go talk to the girl. She watched the girl. She looked so sad, so lonely. So, forgotten. She took a steep forward. Then, out of nowhere, a man came walking up to her. He walked up to her fast, anger in each steep he made. The girl noticed the man. She didn't move.

The man grabbed the girl, the girl didn't fight. The man kept on pulling and pushing her, forcing her for no good reason. "Dad, please, stop! That hurts!" The girl said. They got closer to Noodle. Noodle watched. The man spoke, "Do not call me your father! I hate when you call me that!" The man made sure that the girl understood by smacking her. They were right by Noodle now.

Noodle got up. She was about to go and drop kick that mans' ass, but someone grabbed her! They pulled her down, "Noodle, no. Don't, leave them be!" said a voice. Noodle turned around. 2D was waiting next to her, holding her down now. He was looking down at her. Noodle turned back to the girl and man. She watched them till they were out of sight. Then she jumped onto the path that they had walked away on, "Damn-it!" she stamped her foot, "2D, you idiot! Why did you do that? She needed help!"

2D looked down at Noodle as he came out of the bush, "Maybe, she also needed us to stay out of it, don't you think so Noodle?" "How did you find me?" Asked Noodle. 2D smiled, "For some reason, I thought you would be here." He said giving a small laugh.

Noodle bowed her head, "I see. So now, I am going to have to go home now?"

2D smiled again, "Hell no! After all this? You look like you want to go. Murdoc don't know you left, lets go!" 2D said as he started walking in the opposite direction of those people.

Noodle took one last look at the path then, followed after 2D. They went to the party.

-- -- ----

This will be the first chapter story I make. I hope you all like it. Noodles: You better talk about the party in the next chapter.

So, I will try to add this to my intro. I hope you all liked this one and read my next one, oh yeah, FLAMERS, don't come to me with your complaints. I don't care what you think.

-D.D.Darkwriter. Till the end, I love you.


	2. party crashers

Disclaimer: I don't own the gorillaz. Noodle: You're still cool though.

Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter. Here is the second. I have decided to make them short. I want to keep them short because it would appear that all of you like it short. So, I will try. But, damn, oh, yeah, this one has a bit of cursing. If you get offended really fast, don't read it, pansy. LOL. J/k, but really. haha, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Party Crashers

Noodle and 2D walked into a bar like place. It was a nightclub. It held a party every day, at night. It would last until mourning. It had neon lights, and music that had a good beat to it. But what the Gorillaz love most about it, is that no one can see that they are 4 of the worlds singing people. They barely pay any attention. Some people know who they are, but they don't tell anyone.

2D walked up to a bar stool, Noodle went to the dance floor. She loved to dance whenever she got the chance. She also got a lot of attention. 2D enjoyed watching her. He would sit on the bar stool and calmly drink a beer, or something. He always wore his 23-tea shirt, or his 9 when it came to parties.

Hours passed. Both stayed at their same places. It was going on 10:00pm, and 2D was smashed. Noodle walked over to 2D. 2D smiled, "Hay there, young man!" He kept his smile on, till Noodle smacked it off, "You idiot! Your drunk." 2D waved a hand in her face, "Im smashed!" He held up a drink. It was green.

Noodle sighed, "Useless. You are as drunk as," She paused, "Murdoc! I bet Murdoc found out that I am not home." As soon as she had gotten done saying that, a car, a loud car pulled up front. It screeched and then a scream was herd!

Murdoc walked through the door. He looked mad. He spotted 2D and Noodle immediately. He stomped over to them. 2D gave a laugh when Murdoc stopped right in front of him, "Ha! Look at your eye! It's..., it's odd dude! You should get that fixed!" He gave another laugh.

"You love being hit, don't you!" said Noodle lowly.

Murdoc smacked 2D so hard, he fell off of the bar stool, "You son of a bitch!" He looked around, everyone was looking now. Murdoc pointed to the door, "Lets go." Noodle helped him up. Then 2D and Noodle walked out first.

When they got out side, the jeep was literally on a person. Noodle and 2D looked at the man. The man looked unconscious.

Murdoc gave a small laugh, "Ooops. Sorry there bloke! Didn't see you." (Go on, laugh, this story is funny too.)

Noodle walked past him and sat in the back seat, "Your not even drunk and you hit him!" She was quiet, "Well, at least you didn't hit another stop sign."

Murdoc got into the jeep, "About that..." He looked to the side of the jeep, so did 2D and Noodle. A trashcan was hit; a bench knocked over, a lamppost shattered, and an innocent stop sign was bent in 3 places! 2D gave a wild laugh, "If you get caught again, you will probably be put away!"

Murdoc growled as Noodle and 2D enjoyed their laugh, "Go on, just remember, none of us go to bed till Noodle finishes her song writing. How do you like that?"

They stopped laughing. Then the jeep began to move. They pulled out and began to pull out. They drove home. The whole time, no music was played. But the sound of 2D throwing up outside of the window. His head hung out of the jeep, while Murdoc laughed the entire time.

Noodle felt sick after a while. She had moved to the other seat because she didn't want to be in the way of whatever 2D was throwing up.

Murdoc drove like a mad man, when he was happy, or mad. He was the craziest driver besides 2D. 2D took the jeep out once, he was sober, he ended up crashing into a small building, his excuse, "I didn't like the way the bricks were." Murdoc was mad, but Russel, he kicked the shit out of 2D. Noodle would know when everyone fought. She could hear them. In a way, 2D was cool, drunk, or sober, he was funny. But he would always confuse Noodle's name, or call her a boy. He would yell it too.

On the way up to the house, Mudoc pulled 2D back into the car with on hand, "Lad, you will have to get that hangover taken care of tomorrow."

2D spite out the window, "OW. We need to get a dog." Murdoc sighed, "You remember what happened to your last fog?"

2D looked away, "I never had a dog." He said folding his arms.

Murdoc laughed, "That's because you were trashed that night. You bought the dog and were in this car with it. Then it bit your hand, and you threw it out the window." Murdoc said pointing to the jeep's window, "Then, (Murdoc makes a whistling sound) SPLAT! No more doggie!"

2D teared in one of his empty eye sockets and rubbed it away, "He ran away that day, you said so."

Murdoc sighed, "How many more times do I have to say this, HES DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Murdoc finished coming to a stop. He packed the car in the garage.

2D frowned, "Damn it." Then he got out of the jeep. Noodle got out as well. Murdoc got out last. Noodle was half way in the house, when she remembered the girl. She thought she could hear her faint singing. Murdoc noticed Noodle look out at the open city, "What's the matter, then?"

Noodle turned to him, "Nothing. I was only looking." She went into the house. Murdoc gave a small smile as Noodle turned her back.

Noodle went up to her room. She sat down and banged her hand on her head, "Damn it! Where is my guitar?" She looked around. She found it on her bed. She picked it up and then sat on her bed. She started playing some random notes.

After 20 minutes passed, she decided that it was useless to try to think of the notes. She tossed her guitar to the side of her bed. She put her head in her hands. She then sighed deeply. In her head she could hear the voice of the girl.

A light knock came on Noodle's door. Noodle looked up, "Come in.," she said.

2D stumbled in. He waved at her. Then he walked over to her, "May I sit down next to you Nergle?"

Noodle shook her head, "Go ahead." 2D picked up the guitar and then sat down. He set it in his lap, and began to play gently. Noodle sat there. After a few minutes, 2D asked, "What's the matter? Can't find the notes you want to play?"

Noodle looked at him, "Yes." she said lowly. 2D smiled, "You have never had that problem before, have you?"

Noodle looked at him, "Nope."

2D stopped playing, he looked at Noodle with his dark eyes, "Well, why don't you try to play what's in your heart, or head. Take the person you are thinking about, and make them into notes." He gave her the guitar.

Noodle took it and then looked at 2D a few seconds. He nodded at her. Noodle set it on her lap and then took a breath. She tried to clear her mind. She got every thing out but one thing, the girl. The girl stayed in. Her voice, echoing off of Noodles brain. Noodle listened to the voice, and then, she began to play. The notes came out in gorgeous strings, as if the girl were guiding her along the guitar.

2D smiled as he listened to the music. He also watched the concentrated look on Noodle. Noodle played a while. When she finally stopped, she slowly opened her eyes. 2D looked at her, "It would appear the girl had more of an effect on you than I thought, Snoogle."

Noodle looked away, "You think?" 2D got up and kissed Noodle on the forehead, then he walked to the door, "I know. Good-night." Then he walked out and left the room.

Noodle sat in silence. She was so tired. She didn't have trouble getting to sleep. Her dreams though. They haunted her. Her dream consisted of 4 people, 2D, the man, herself, and of cores, the girl.

That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I also hope you read my next chapter. I will have to think it over, but I think I know what Noodle wants now. Lol. Well, see you later. Oh yeah, almost forgot, Flamers go away, and stay away.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Till the end. We will meet in the place that is forbidden. Only then, I will be able to love you.


	3. Concert night

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gorillaz.

Noodle: Well, looks like you are doing fine so far. Keep going.

This is the 3rd chapter. I am so happy I have made it this far. I thank all of you that are reading these. I feel good having your attention. Well anyway, please, all people who do not like Yuri don't read this. I do not go into detail, but I mean really, I am not making you read these, so quite your bitching. But, I will try to remember one thing, Do what ever Noodle tells me to. Enjoy. Have fun. Let your imagination go wild. I can write what I want! Besides, every other fanfic just has 2D/Noodle.(well not all of them. srry.)

Chapter 3: Concert Night

It had been 2 days since Noodle had last seen the girl. She thought of her everyday. She even went went to the park looking for her a few times. She had no luck though. Now, tonight, she wouldn't be able to go looking because, they had a concert to go to. It was close by, 'Thank god,' thought everyone.

As the day turned into afternoon, Noodle decided to get ready. She wore a combat shirt, with a combat shirt, fish hole nylons, and her hair was draped over her eyes. Noodle walked down the stairs in her black combat boots.

Everyone was already waiting; her guitar was already packed into a case, and was in a bus. They road a bus sometimes, personal bus that is. Noodle followed Russel. Murdoc and 2D fought about who should drive.

The bus was kind of big, the windows were tinted. In the bus, a sofa and chairs were set up. There was even a bed for some reason. A bathroom was in back of the bed. Noodle sat down on one of the comfy chairs and looked out at the night. Russel sat on the sofa; he could fit on it a lot easier. Everyone had noticed Noodle's sudden depression type state she went into.

Russel looked at her, "Aw, come on Noodle, you need to cheer up. Your not your normal self." Russel finished with a somewhat sadness in his voice.

Noodle didn't look at him, she only gazed out the window, now leaning her chin on her hand, "I'm not sad.," she said lowly. She was not only lying, she knew what was making her sad.

Murdoc and 2D got in. They came to the conclusion that Murdoc would drive, and 2D would sit and look out the window.

Murdoc started the bus up. The night was already on them. They drove down a bumpy road. Murdoc had put in one of their old cd's. 2Dpracticed singing to the lyrics. Murdoc tapped a beat on the steering wheel. Russel tapped out his parts using his hands and knees. Noodle did nothing though. She new her parts. Thanks to the girl, she made up a part that made even Murdoc happy. The day after the party, when she went to go give Murdoc the notes, 2Donly winked at her. Russel enjoyed the new tune as well. They practiced it many times. Each time, Noodle thought about the girl.

Noodle's dreams were now invaded by her, only it would end in the girl turning away and ignoring her. In her dreams, Noodle would try and catch the girl. The girl slipped away every time.

They pulled into a parking lot, lots of early fans and cops were there. They got out of the bus waving to everyone. Noodle even forced a smile onto her face, and acted like her joyful self. For some reason, 2D was looking a bit sad, but then again, he looked like that alot. The girls loved his calm, cool, ditsy act. He would always turn macho cool when put into the eye of a crowd.

They walked on past, Noodle only glanced a few times at certain people who looked familiar. She would see the girl out of the corner of her eye, and when she looked over quickly, she wasn't there. Noodle's heart was racing by time she reached the door.

2D noticed because he looked down at her, and noticed her confused look, "Calm down. When you need to see her, she will be there." He patted her on the head.

Noodle gave one last look at the crowed then went into the building.

They all sat in a small room. They were going to play a whole new song that they only just made. Noodle held her guitar. They had given it to her after she asked for it. Murdoc was drinking something. Russel was watching T.V.

"If you keep drinking, you will get drunk again. If you get drunk before our show, " 2D said looking at Murdoc.

Murdoc laughed, "Now then, how long has it been since I got drunk on stage?"

Russel laughed, "Not that long." He said laughing even harder now that he had said that.

2D laughed as well, he loved when Murdoc got told. Murdoc growled, "Well," He got up.

Russel turned the T.V. off. 2D got up as well. Noodle got up. She held her guitar in front of her. They walked down the hall. They were going to play a few of their songs, and then they were going to end it all with their new song. 'Feel good inc' was going to be the opening song.

A woman stood at the beginning of the stage and came up to them handing Murdoc his musical weapon. He smiled at her, "Thanks love." he said. The woman looked at all of them, "You go on in 5 minutes, you start in 6!" she smiled at all of them, then she walked away.

2D looked at Noodle, "Remember, don't think, act." He gave her a smile and then laughed gently. Murdoc came up to them, "Well, looks like this will be fun. The fans are already jumping!" Noodle looked past Murdoc and looked at the crowed. They looked happy, and ready to go.

Then, the woman came back, "Get to your positions now, please Gorillaz."

Noodle stayed behind while the other 3 walked out on stage. They went to each of their positions, "Everyone, The Gorillaz!" said a man on the loud speaker.

The curtains opened, everyone began to play, Noodle played off stage till her solo. When her solo came on, she would walk out on stage, and play.

After a few minutes, Noodle came up with an idea. She would put her hat over her eyes, this way, she wouldn't see the crowed. Her part came up, and she walked out on stage. So many people cheered. Noodle smiled as she noticed her plan was working. 2D noticed the pleased look on her face and nodded in aprovement at her. She went the whole show, with the hat over her eyes. All the songs, she wore the hat on stage. Then the final song came up.

The Gorillaz walked off of the stage and took a breath. Noodle tilted her hat up, "This show is awesome." she took a drink of water from a water bottle she was handed and then gave it to 2D. Murdoc smiled, "How would you know? You haven't even seen the crowd yet!" He said taking a drink. 2D stopped drinking, "That is true." Murdoc smiled in triumph.

Russel looked down at Noodle, "Maybe she don't want to see the crowd. Or, she is shy." He said with a bit of a mock in his voice.

Noodle tore off her hat then threw it to the side, "I'll show you." She held her guitar firm. 2D looked at her again. Then he walked out. Murdoc and Russel followed. Then, Noodle took her place. She was to the far left of the stage. The curtains weren't even opened and she felt odd. Then, the curtains opened. Slowly, they opened.

Noodle looked out at the audience. All over, the only thing she saw was, dark figurs. They all resembled the girl. The music already started. The crowd, they all screamed, and yelled. They all seemed to yell one thing, "Find me! Find me! Noodle! Noodle, Find me!" It was getting closer to the part were Noodle played, a solo. 2D noticed the look on Noodle's face. She looked worried, confused, lost.

The Gorillaz had a rule, 'Keep going!' It basically meant, 'If one of us fall, we wing it!' 2D half expected Noodle to freeze tonight. The solo drew closer!

Noodle looked at the crowd. Then, one thing stood out. One girl, only one. Only one girl looked different. She was the one girl that couldn't be doubled! The girl from the park stood out clear, a shirt that had Noodle's face on it. Noodle only stared at the girl. She was so scared. The girl's features shadowed by the poor lighting. But one thing was clear, her mouth. The girl held up her arms. She formed them as if she were holding a guitar. Than she strung imaginary notes. Her mouth moved, "Play! This is your moment!"

Noodle then remembered, she had a solo. The part of her solo was 4 notes away from starting. She closed her eyes, she smiled sweetly. Then, she played. The music played. As her notes came in on queue, she looked over to 2D, who kept singing. Murdoc smiled and gave her thumbs up. Russel bowed his head. The crowd of Noodle fans went crazy! The crowd was almost as loud as the music.

When Noodle glanced over to the spot where the girl was, she nearly dropped her guitar, she was gone! Noodle looked through the crowd, trying to see the girl, she saw her, at the door, leaving! The girl dissappeared through the door.

After the show, they gave autographs. They sat at tables, and signed papers. Crowds of people lined up. Noodle and the others were tired, but what could they do? They gad to sign. So, they sat there, paper, after paper.

Noodle was on her 100th person when all of a sudden, she was handed a picture of herself. She sighed, "Who's it to?" she asked.

The person said gently, "BRY, spelled B-r-y. Please."

Noodle signed it, then, she handed it to the girl. She looked up. The girl took the picture, "Thank you Noodle-sama." she said and slowly turned away. Noodle was only able to watch her walk away.

Noodle go up, "Wait!" she yelled. Murdoc grabbed her and said, "Come on now Noodle, we have to go now."

Noodle was forced to follow Murdoc. They all got into the bus. When they got home, Russel went right to bed. Noodle could only stare into the house. 'Bry. Bry, her name is Bry.' she kept saying in her head. After a while, she turned to Murdoc, and 2D. She looked them in the eyes. She sternly told them, "I want to find her! I have to find Bry!"

2D looked a bit oddly at Noodle. Murdoc only got an evil look in his eye. (2D told him about the girl when he was drunk.) Then, Noodle explained to Murdoc about the girl again. And after that, Murdoc's evil smile got wilder and we all know what he was thinking, "Where does she live, love?"

The end of chapter 3 creeps me out a bit. I like this so far. I think Noodle likes it too. But, I would like to thank you all for reading this chapter; I hope to see you all next time. Hope it is easy to find the chapters for this. FLAMERS, to hell. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I don't care what you think. If you think for a second that I care what you think about Yuri and Yaoi, tsk tsk. Oh well, homophobic. Idiots. Well, till next time old chaps. Tah tah.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Please, remember me. When I die, the only thing I as of you, is that you come with me. - -- ---


	4. Murdoc's way

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, but Noodle is driving me crazy.

Noodle: I hope you all are enjoying reading this. In this chapter you are going to learn the name of the mysterious girl. Me: they already know the name. Stupid. Noodle: This is getting good. Keep reading. Me: Send reviews please, so that I know I am not wasting my time with this. Lol. Well enjoy. Here goes chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Murdoc's Way

Noodle was in her room, on the computer looking up the town she was in. She then noticed that she didn't have the girl's last name. Noodle hit her head with her palm, then, an idea broke into her head, "What if I looked up her school?" Noodle only new of a few schools that were around the town. The town wasn't that big in the first place. Noodle thought of what grade the girl might be in, "She looks like a 9th grader. By the way she dresses, she might go to Firm school." (It's just some random school I made up.) Noodle typed in the school, and then, the person's grade and name. She thought she was about to succeed when, the computer made note that only persons with activation codes can see that information.

Noodle sighed. She heard a loud slam at the door. She went down stares. Murdoc looked happy. 2D came into the room as well. Noodle and 2D looked at Murdoc. Murdoc gave a wild smile, "I do believe that we found your 'Jane Doe,' he said laughing a bit. Noodle gave a dark smile.

They all were in a meeting room. The 3 looked at each other. Noodle spoke first, "Who is she?"

Murdoc smiled, "I'll tell you in a minute, I want to tell you how I got the answer."

2D looked sideways. Noodle sat back. Murdoc new he had their attention, "Well, the bar down town always has low life visitors. So, by the way you described the man, I thought the bloke would be there." He gave a sneer to Noodle, "I was looking for him, and asked the bar tender if he saw a fellow like that. Well, a parentally there were a few men like that. I asked if any had a daughter. One has a daughter named Bre, spelled B-R-Y."

2D glared at Murdoc, "How did you get that information?" He was now narrowing his eyes at Murdoc.

Murdoc smiled, he put up two innocent looking hands, "So I had to rough him up a bit. So what? They don't have any good booze anyway!" he said.

Noodle thought over something a bit. Then she asked, "Did you get anything else? Like how they knew that the man had a girl?"

Murdoc laughed, "He spilled everything. The girl, she works in the bar sometimes. Her dad is a drunk. He's an ass hole. Her mom committed suicide, but never actually died. She had a brother, he's lost. Ran away. She works at the bar for money, to get away from her dad, and she is good friends with the bar tender."

Noodle looked happy. 2D didn't really have a readable expression on his face. "Why was the girl at the park?" Noodle asked.

Murdoc sighed, "That, I am not sure. He said that when she wasn't at the bar, she was with friends, or studying, or studying at the park."

Noodle frowned again, "Do you know how old she is?"

"Yes, she is 16. She is in grade 9. She is very smart." Murdoc said smiling.

Noodle smiled with happiness. She got up, "2D, what do you think?"

2D looked at Noodle, "What do you mean, 'what do I think?' I think, I think you sound stalkerish!" He said.

Noodle didn't know what to say. She only looked at 2D.

Murdoc smiled, "I love it! I think we should catch her!"

Noodle turned to Murdoc, "How? We don't know where she lives."

Murdoc smiled, "We know she is a Gorillaz fan, we know her first and last name, we know she likes the park." He smiled, "What else could we ask for?"

Noodle looked at Murdoc, "What is Bry's last name?"

Murdoc looked puzzled, "Her name is Bry Fallen." He said a bit oddly.

Noodle herd the name and thought, 'Bry Fallen? Fallen?" The way it sounded, it sounded, sad. The girl was as mysterious as her name.

2D got up, "I need a drink."

Murdoc turned to him quickly and said, "Sit down! You are going to help us catch her."

2D stopped walking, "What?"

Murdoc came up to him, "Your young, you're a singer, and you are hott! Your our bait!" He said slapping 2D on the face gently.

2D looked at Murdoc, "I am not going to help you kid nap some girl!" He said turning his back.

Noodle jumped up, "You have to help. You are like I don't know! But I know you have to help.

Murdoc looked at 2D, "Besides, my charming appearance might," He didn't finish, Noodle cut him off, "Scare her away!"

2D and Noodle fell to the floor laughing. It was just so funny, the look Murdoc gave them, then growled, then, hit them on the head.

"Ow, damn, that hurts." 2D said.

Noodle covered her head, "Owie." The she said, "2D, you have to help us. I want to meet this girl!"

2D sighed, "But, why? Don't you think that kid napping her is a wrong thing?"

Murdoc burst out laughing, "We are not going to kidnap her. We are going to catch her and then bring her back here. It'll be like a treasure hunt!"

Noodle smiled, "Yeah! We will let her stay here, with us! Everyone wants to live with a famous band." She finished clapping her hands. " She is a Gorillaz fan after all!"

2D sighed. Then he began to walk away. Murdoc grabbed him and pulled him down, "Are you helping us, or not?"

2D gave a glance at Noodle. Noodle stood there. She looked so happy with the idea of getting to know Bry. But, what did she want with her? Why did she want to keep her? "I guess I have no choice. I will help you." 2D said walked out.

Noodle jumped up and down. She looked so happy, 'How could another person that you don't even know make you so happy Noodle?" thought 2D.

Noodle gave 2D a hug. Then she looked at Murdoc, "How are we going to catch her?"

Murdoc gave a twisted look, "I will think of something. Lets just sleep on this tonight."

Noodle smiled and ran to her room. She tossed in a CD of El Manana. She lay on her bed. She thought, "Bry Fallen. Why? Why am I so obsessed with you? I s your voice that addicting? Or, or is it more?" She shook her head. She could hear the voice Bry's voice. "It is only her voice. I will find you Bry Fallen. The treasure hunt begins, and you are the prize!" Noodle said closing her eyes.

Doku Yume- Poisen dream

-Why do I want you?

You haunt my very dreams

You love to keep me up at night

With visions that lay unseen

And when I really want to

I envision you in my head

But only then I find out

That you are lying dead!

-Noodle

End of chapter 4. Finally, this is the second time I am typing this up. Damn. I would like to give thanks to Chaos Wielder. Thank you for the good reviews. Thank you blood vain as well. I am still watching you. And no, I didn't go skinny-dipping. Well, FLAMERS, that's it. Thank you my fans. Hope you see more of my chapters. I'm out. Good night.

-D.D.Darkwriter.

I will meet you in the shadows. The letters are where they normally should be. ;)


	5. treasure hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz

Here is the 5th chapter. Hope you aren't board with it yet. I am sorry that it is short. I don't want to make them long though; you might not read them then. But, I hope you all read this. And I hope you enjoy this. I am sorry if any of it offends you. Too god damn sensitive. Sheesh. Well, any way, in this chapter, Noodle gets what she wants, almost. Read and find out more. Also, a short flash back of Noodle's past.

Chapter 5: Treasure Hunt

Noodle woke up early and walked down to Murdoc's Camper. She pounded on the door and yelled, "Have you thought of anything yet?" It had only been last night that Noodle had found out Bry's last name. Bry Fallen. Today was Sunday.

Murdoc got up clumsily and answered the door. He was only half dressed, wearing underwear, but that was it. Noodle was use to it, and unimpressed, "Did you think of a plan yet?"

Murdoc shook his head, moving out of the way so that she could come in, "Well, it has only been a night, but I have thought of something." He folded his arms, "First, we go and punch that bar tender into telling us were they live. Then, we go and run over that dad of hers. We will bring the girl back here, and she could be our own personal bar tender!" He looked pleased with his plans.

Noodle thought it over a few times then shook her head, "No. I thought of something better last night, and it won't get us put in jail." She thought. Then she took a breath, "What we can do is, first, we will wait for her at the park. When she comes, we will tell her that we are the famous band, The Gorillaz. Then, we invite her to come over."

Murdoc looked away, "One problem, she might not believe us, she might be afraid of all of us."

They were both silent for a second. Then, in unison they said, "2D will be the bait!" They both smiled.

Noodle looked at Murdoc, "We can have 2D sit on the swing set and wait for her. He will have to look sad. He will have to keep his head down. If she sees those eye sockets, she might freak!"

Murdoc thought. Then he pointed to Noodle, "What about you? Why don't you sit on the swing set?" He asked puzzled.

Noodle looked down, "I don't think I could. I think I would wimp out." She blushed somewhat.

Murdoc smiled, "Alright. But what do we do when she starts talking to 2D?"

Noodle smiled, "We'll have him ask her to come over and meet us. We will be waiting in the car. Or, better yet, behind a bush. I don't want anything to go wrong!"

Murdoc gave a smile of approval, then he said, "Okay, but not until latter. I have to change. 2D is making lyrics today. You should help him." Murdoc said mockingly.

Noodle stuck her tongue out, "What car are we taking?"

Murdoc laughed as he pushed Noodle out, "The jeep, of course!"

Noodle went back to her room. She wanted to clean before the girl came over. A few thoughts ran through her mind like, 'What if she isn't there tonight?' But for some odd reason, she knew that the girl, Bry would be there.

'Today is Sunday; she wouldn't be in a bar, would she? No! It's the day before school.' Noodle thought. Noodle took a breath, "What about school? She goes to school!" Noodle fell onto the ground. She thought about one time she was in school. There was a fire drill that day. All of the kids ran out of school, but Noodle. She had come in school late. Never signed in. So no one knew she was there. She pulled the fire alarm. She wouldn't get caught. She knew it. So, when everyone had left the building, Noodle ran down the hallways with spray paint! All of the walls, lockers, doors on the first floor, had a nice long, horizontal streak going down them. She never got caught. But the school was hell bent on finding out who did it. Good thing Noodle cut the wires for every single video cameras in the school. It was perfect. A perfect crime, and everyone talking about it. But you wouldn't be able to boast to people saying that you were that one who did it.

Noodle sighed again, "I wonder if you get good grades, and don't show off." She pictured Bry in her head. "I bet you are not a trouble maker." She got up slowly. She held her knees and then took a few deep breaths, "I will find a way." She said to no one in particular.

2D was down in the kitchen. He had dropped a drink and was now mopping it up. He glanced to the side. Noodle had entered the room. Quietly, and slowly. 2D gave a sigh, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Noodle grabbed a drink. She took a sip of it, then she looked down at the drink, "We are going there tonight, and you are going to be sitting on the swing waiting for her."

2D stopped mopping, "I don't want to."

Noodle gave him a look. A look that seemed to pierce through the very flesh of 2D. 2D sighed, "Fine. When are we going to do it?"

"We leave a few minutes before 6:00. I want to get there early, so we can get there before she does." Then Noodle set down the drink and got a paper towel wet. She gave it to 2D, "It'll get sticky. And your mops not even wet!"

2D looked at the mop, "It's suppose to be wet?"

Noodle walked away.

Later that night, 5:30 to be exact, Noodle, Murdoc, and 2D got into the jeep. Murdoc was driving. He promised that he wouldn't drive crazy. They drove down the street. They parked the jeep a bit ways down from one of the parks entrances.

They got out and they heard no singing. They ran through the woods. They stopped every so often to make sure no one was there, or Bry had not come yet.

Noodle had Murdoc and herself crouch down low by the bush she was in last time. She made 2D swing on the swing set. But always look down. She didn't want 2D's holes being seen yet. They were all in their spots. 2D swung slowly, and held his head low.

An hour passed. Then, an hour and a half. Noodle grew worried. Murdoc grew impatient, and had gotten up to pee a few times. 2D looked tired.

Noodle was about to give up, when she herd the faint sound of a sniffle. The girl named Bry approached!

Noodle watched. Bry was not looking happy. She looked as if she had been crying. Noodle felt kind of bad. 2D had also noticed Bry arrive and was swinging slowly now.

The girl seemed to not notice him at first but she ended up noticing him when she got closer. She sat down on the swing set. She noticed that 2D was making little sniffling sounds. The girl whipped her face and said gently, "Bad day?"

2D heard the voice. For some reason he wanted to look at the girl. She had a voice that was lovely. He forgot what Noodle had told him, he picked up his head, "You could say that." He looked at the girl right in the eyes.

The girl was startled. She got up. 2D saw the scared look on the girl's face. (OK, it is dark out, and you see some guy, your next to him, he has holes where his eyes should be. I would be freaked a bit.)

2D got up, "Wait. What's wrong?" He followed the girl, out stretching his arms.

The girl backed up. She was scared. She couldn't break her eye contact with 2D for some reason.

2D gently said, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't run away!"

The girl gave a gasp; she backed up fast, (somewhat running). She tripped. Her head slammed into something. She didn't move.

Noodle ran from the bushes. 2D was already kneeled down by the girl. Bry's eyes were closed, she was knocked out.

Murdoc walked over. Noodle shook the girl lightly. Bry didn't stir. 2D was holding up the girl's head. He removed his hand. There was a little bit of blood. He showed Noodle.

Noodle looked at Murdoc, "We have to get her home! Now!" She looked down at the girl again. Then girl looked peaceful. Then again, blood coming from the head, she looked deader.

-Look at us

We've fallen

And now we can't get up

Look at you,

Your Fallen

I will wake you up

I will be your angel

I will be your guide

The only thing you have to do,

Is follow what's inside.

-From Noodle

The end of chapter 5! Yes, 11:10 at night! I am so tired. I always go to bed early.

D.D.Darkwriter

All those times, I still can't count them all.


	6. when i wake, I'm fallen

Disclaimer: hehe. I Don't own Gorillaz.

The 6th chapter. This is good. I have nothing to say but hope you enjoy. This is short. And sweet.

Chapter 6: I Wake: I'm Fallen

The 3 rushed Bry home. Noodle put a sleeve of hers under the cut on the girl's head. 2D drove the car. Murdoc watched for anyone who might have been watching. Noodle watched the girl, "Wake up." She whispered lowly.

They parked and got out. 2D carried the girl up to Noodle's room. Noodle went into the kitchen with Murdoc, "Call your private nurse!"

Murdoc nodded, "Don't you think we need a doctor?"

Noodle smacked Murdoc, "We don't have a doctor, but we have a nurse, call her idiot!"

Murdoc grabbed the phone. He started dialing up the number. Noodle went up stairs. Russel wasn't home. He had gone somewhere; he wasn't going to be home for a few more days. Noodle got up to her room. When she opened the door, she saw 2D set the girl down on her bed. Noodle grabbed an old shirt from her dresser and then put it under the girl's head. 2D looked down at the girl. Noodle sighed, "I think you scared her."

2D didn't say anything. He only looked at the girl.

Murdoc came into the room, "She is coming. She said to try and apply pressure." He walked over to the girl. He turned the girl over so she layed on her stomach. Murdoc looked at her head, "It am not that big, the cut and all. Blood is coming out though."

Noodle felt like smacking him again. 2D looked at Murdoc, "You, dumbass, of course she is bleeding, she fell."

Noodle took a seat by the girl. Murdoc looked at Noodle, "What, I mean, why did you want her so bad?"

Noodle looked at Murdoc, "I, I really don't know. I mean, I thought I did."

Murdoc got serious, "Maybe you found out that you might feel for her." He gave a nasty smile.

Noodle turned red, "Bullshit! I do not!"

2D looked at the girl, "She has a voice. I mean a voice that makes you want to look at her." He got a bit closer, "That's why I looked at her. She sounded so pretty."

Noodle only looked at the girl. The girl wore a shirt that was black, and a jean cut up. The jeans looked really cool. Noodle lightly touched the girls back. The girl was warm. She smelled good, like roses.

Suddenly, the door opened. The nurse came to the side of the bed. She looked at Bry. She then set down her first aid kit. Noodle moved so that the nurse could get in and work. The nurse examined Bry's head. Everyone gathered around. They watched the nurse impatiently.

The nurse finally looked up, "How did this happen?"

Noodle was the only one that could think fast enough, "She slipped down the stairs. We were having alot of fun." Noodle tried to sound like she wasn't lying.

The nurse seemed to believe it. She cleaned the cut, "Well, she will be ok. She wont needs stitches. You should call her parents and tell them what happened." She gave Murdoc a look.

Murdoc smiled," Oh, love, don't you worry about that. We'll take care of her, but you now."

The nurse gave Murdoc a smug smile, "I'll make you a unich! I mean it. I'll cut your dick off!" said the blond.

Murdoc covered his nuts and backed up a bit. 2D only looked at them all. He looked confused. He was about to say something, but the nurse spoke first, "The girl should be up in a little while. Put a cold wash cloth on her head." She spoke while putting a bandage on the girl's head. The cut had stopped bleeding. The nurse turned Bry over.

Bry gave a small noise when the nurse fluffed the pillow. The nurse smiled, "She might wake up soon." The nurse handed Noodle a bottle of pills, "She will wake. When she does, give her these. 2 a day. No more. She will have headaches. These help to get rid of them. Give her them, till there are no more. If she needs another prescription, call me." The nurse grabbed her bag. She stopped at the door, "Let her rest." She then walked away.

Noodle sat back down by the girl. Bry breathed evenly. Her chest slid up and down. She looked peaceful. Murdoc walked over to Noodle, "I am going to go get something to eat." He turned away. 2D followed him. Noodle watched them till they went out the door. The door closed behind them. Noodle turned her attention back to the girl. Bry showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Noodle thought about getting something to eat, but she wanted to stay by Bry.

She eventually got off of the bed and went over to her CD player. She put in a cd and lowered it down. She didn't want to wake up Bry. Noodle went on to her computer as well. She needed to start making some lyrics to her music.

She was doing fine till she heard a small moan. Noodle jumped to her feet. She turned around. Bry had not awakened, but she had shifted a bit. Noodle took the cloth off of Bry's head. She felt it, it had gotten a bit warmer. She left the room. She walked down the hall. She didn't feel like using the bathroom in her room. She needed to ask 2D a question anyway.

2D was in the kitchen. He had a beer. He was drinking it when Noodle asked him, "Are you mad at me?"

2D stopped drinking and looked down at Noodle, "Noodle. I am not mad at you. What gave you the idea?"

Noodle made the washcloth cold again, "I don't know. I just got this odd feeling that, well, you know." She didn't really look at 2D.

2D gave her a smile, "Noodle! We are band buddies. We will always be cool!"

Noodle got done with the washcloth and gave it a small draining. Noodle smiled at 2D. 2D smiled back, "Oh, did she wake yet?"

As Noodle opened her mouth to say No, but an ear-piercing scream was herd. Noodle jumped. 2D ran first.

They ran up the stairs, 2 at a time. 2D reached the door first. He opened it up. Bry stood at the bed. She held a bat that was once lying against the wall, but was now in the hands of Bry. She held the bat, "Stay away! I'll hit you!"

Well, 2D didn't listen, when he moved forward, the girl swung!

Bry hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground.

Bry got ready to crack him over the head. Sure to kill 2D who layed on the floor.

-What have you done to me?

I am now lying awake

I cannot see the light anymore

I can never see day break

All I have is an image

Tis an image of you,

All of the pain you use to bring,

I'll bring it back to you!

-Fallen

Chapter 6, end. Hope you liked. Keep reading please. I hope you are finding these chapters.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Proud yet? I can still hear your screams in my head


	7. runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz

Thank you everyone for reading this. In this chapter, Noodle makes sure that Bry knows she will never escape from Kong Studios. I am also sorry for my wrong words. I still don't have the spell check. It pisses you off, I am pissed. Lol. Makes me mad. Now you all know I can't spell worth shit. But anyway, have fun, read on.

Chapter 7: Runaway!

Noodle snapped out of it, "Bry! Stop!" she stepped forward.

Bry froze, "How do you know my name? Where am I?"

Noodle stepped forward again. She had her hands out stretched, "Just put down the bat. Calm down."

Bry put the bat up again. She looked at the boy lying on the floor. She stepped back. She looked scared. Bry's hair was covering her one eye. I t had been the entire time. Noodle didn't even think to get a clear look at the girls face.

Murdoc ran into the room, "What the fack is going on here?" He looked at 2D. Bry seemed to tense even more. Noodle noticed, 'Too many people for her right now!' She thought, "Bry, let me get that boy out of the room. Then, just me and you can talk."

Bry kept the bat up. 2D made a groaning sound. Bry nodded then backed up a bit. Noodle nodded at Murdoc. Murdoc grabbed 2D and pulled him away from Bry. Bry let them go. Noodle only watched Bry. Noodle could, only watch Bry. Bry looked around the room. The door shut and Noodle knew that Bry and her were alone.

Noodle took a deep breath. Bry tensed. Noodle gave a sweet smile. Bry stared. Noodle realized that if she tried to get closer, that bat might come at her. So, she sat down. Bry, was amazed, "What are you doing?"

Noodle smiled, "I'm sitting down. I figure that if I sit down, you might become more calm."

Bry trembled somewhat. Then she took a deep breath and realized. She put down the bat. But, it stayed next to her.

Noodle sat cross-legged, "You have questions?"

Bry looked at her, "Yes." She said gently. "How did I end up here?"

Noodle gave her self a smile, 'She don't remember. I may have an advantage.' "You tripped in the woods. We found you. You have a pretty bad head wound. You have to take these pills." Noodle held up the bottle of pills. She tossed them to Bry. Bry caught them. Noodle watched, "The nurse prescribed them. She came when we brought you here. You have to take 2 a day."

Bry had caught them. She looked at them, "You're not lying." She felt the back of her head. She felt a bandage. She tore her hand away, "I have to go home." She took a step forward. Noodle was sitting in front of the door. "Could you move?" asked Bry.

Noodle stayed there, "I want you to stay here. Get better." She said. Bry looked down, "I have to go home. My, my dad will be worried." Noodle could only think one thing, 'He is probably sleeping and has a hang over now.' Noodle narrowed her eyes. Bry looked away, "My mom will be looking for me." She said in an unsure way.

Noodle thought, 'your mom? She isn't coming. But I know what you are doing.' "Really?" Noodle said in a gentle tone.

Bry didn't move, "What do you want from me?"

Noodle was silent. Bry looked sad. Noodle took a breath, "All I ask is that you stay here and wait till your better."

The girl fell to her knees. She took in a deep breath, "Please, I have nothing." Then, Bry's eyes widened, "I know who you are!" The girl paused. Bry's head was racing now. She fell forward, going into a sleep.

Noodle rushed over to her, "Bry? Bry, are you okay?" There was a knock on the door. Noodle opened the door, "Come in."

Murdoc stepped into the room, "Well I think 2D is going to be ok. But, what did you do to her?" He pointed at Bry.

Noodle looked over, "She fainted." Murdoc picked her up and placed her on the bed, "Come down stairs Noodle. You look hungry." Noodle gave Bry one last look, "Okay." Noodle and Murdoc got out of the room. Noodle locked the door. Then they went down stairs.

2D, Murdoc, and Noodle were eating, when all of a sudden, Noodle had a feeling that Bry was up, and about. Noodle left the table and went to her room. She twisted the handle of the door, it was unlocked! "Damnit! She's out!" Noodle said looking around her room quickly. She went through her room. She gave a smile, "You tricked me." She gave a small laugh.

Noodle ran back downstairs. She went up to 2D and Murdoc, "She picked the lock and left my room. We need to find her before she reaches the out side."

2D gave a confused look, "What's outside?"

Noodle and Murdoc spoke in unison, "Zombies!" Noodle turned to Murdoc, "They will rip her to shreds!"

Murdoc was silent for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers, "Lets check the upstairs."

Noodle frowned, "You two go check, I will be down here looking." She walked out of the kitchen. 2D, and Murdoc ran upstairs.

You could hear yelling and screaming up stairs, only coming from 2D and Murdoc though. They yelled at each other.

Noodle checked a lot of rooms before she came to the conclusion that Bry wasn't in the house. Noodle ran to the door. She flung it open and ran down a bit ways.

Bry stood a little further down. The zombies already after her. Noodle yelled, "Get back in the house! They will kill you!"

Bry looked at Noodle, "You will kill me!" She said kicking one of the zombies.

Noodle ran toward her as a zombie grabbed her from behind. Bry gave a shriek. Noodle dropkicked the zombie's head. If fell off and rolled to the side. Bry fell forward, into Noodle's grasp. Noodle grabbed her and ran for the house. Bry had no choice, she had to follow.

Noodle pushed Bry into the house and slammed the door behind her. She then looked at Bry. Bry stared at Noodle. She clutched both of her hands. Noodle was mad, "You could have killed yourself! You know how zombies kill? They ripe you apart, piece by piece! God damnit!"

2D stopped at the top of the stairs. Murdoc pushed him into a room to prevent Bry from seeing him.

"I, I'm sorry." Bry said lowly.

Noodle grabbed her hand, "Come on, and stay in my room." She led her up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind herself. Noodle leaned against it.

Bry turned to her, "There is no way I am leaving, is there?"

Noodle folded her arms, "Not unless you want to get eaten by zombies."

Bry fell to the ground. She began to cry.

-You cannot escape me,

Your fate is here, with me

Here you will be

I will teach you to be free

No one will take you

Away from me!

-Noodle

Chapter 7, end. I hope you all enjoyed. This is so cool. Kinda. I would curse right now, but, some of you hate that. So I will just have to do this, F You flamers! Haha. I have no clue why I did that. I guess I need something to make me laugh. Fuck. Ooops. I sorry. hehe.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Decaying Emotions All The same. Hell awaits us, but not in vain. (The activation code is in caps lock. use only the uppercase letters.)


	8. till the end

Disclaimer: I don't own gorillaz.

Thank you all for the good reviews. I love it and so dose Noodle. We both are looking forward to the turn out of these chapters. (I have a huge surprise made for Noodle, but no one can tell her.) Noodle: I am right next to you, you can't hide it forever. I will just have to invade your dreams.

Me: be quiet and tell them what is going to happen in this chapter.

Noodle: Nothing much, I only find out that Bry has a secret that is very weird. I hope she will tell me."

Well, anyway, lets begin, D. Me: Don't call me that in public.

Chapter 8: Till the end

Noodle made Bry take a shower. Then, she had went down stairs and got her some food. It was now Monday. Noodle brought up food and a drink of water. Noodle walked into the room. She heard the shower going. She had a shower in her room. Noodle walked over to it and knocked, "Are you still in there?"

There was a small pause. Then and answer reached her, "Yes." Then the water shut off. Noodle walked away. Bry was given clothes. Bry changed. The clothes fit her nicely too. She walked out and sat down. She had brushed her hair, she looked good. Her black hair was draped over her one eye. She looked like an angel of darkness, or more, sadness. Noodle walked over to her, "Here. Take this." She handed her the pill and a glass of water. Bry drank and swallowed. Noodle gave her a small smile.

Bry kept her gaze to the floor. She knew that Noodle was looking at her, watching her every move.

Noodle handed Bry the plate of food, "Here, I bet you are hungry. You sure are thin enough to pass off as it." Noodle wasn't lying. Bry's arms showed that she was thin.

Bry only nodded, "I am not hungry." She said lowly. Then she turned her head away.

Noodle put the plate on the side. She looked at Bry," Do you know who I am?"

The girl turned her head. The visible one at least. Bry seemed to only stare for a few minutes. She seemed to be thinking it over. But, she closed her eyes and gave a sigh, "Your Noodle-sama. You are from the big band Gorillaz!" She turned away. Seeming to be uninterested.

Noodle was a bit shocked, "So, you know who I am? Yet, you are not surprised, happy? As I remember, you did come to my concert!" She said folding her arms.

Bry seemed stun, "You abducted me!"

"You fell!" Said Noodle objecting.

Bry crossed her arms, "I don't believe you!" She pouted.

Noodle got the same pout, "I don't believe you!"

Bry gave Noodle an unpleased look, "What are you talking about?" She said.

Noodle looked away, "I meant that, you must not be a Gorillaz fan, if you aren't even excited to see me. I mean, you are in Kong Studios, you're in my room," She jumped up, "And the only thing you do is stay calm!" She glared at Bry.

Bry got up, "I am to a Gorillaz fan! I love the Gorillaz! Like you said, if I didn't do you think I would have come to your concert and even wear a shirt with your face of it?"

Noodle was quiet. It was true. Noodle took a breath, "Why did you leave?"

"Why do you care?" Bry retorted quickly.

Noodle could feel her face get red, "Well, you know. You helped me on stage."

Bry turned back to her, "You saw me?"

Noodle nodded, "Yes, you helped me."

Bry seemed to be lost. She sat back down. She looked at the ground. "How did you know my name?"

Noodle thought back to how she really did find out Bry's name, "You asked me for my autograph, remember?" Noodle gave a smile.

Bry seemed to smile a bit too. She grew serious again though, "So, 2D is real? His eyes are too?"

Noodle nodded, "Yes."

Bry gave a little blush, "And you and 2D are really going out, aren't you?"

Noodle gave a laugh, "Hell no! He and I only have a small zen connection."

Bry gave a small sigh and quickly changed the subject, "I have school. Today. And tomorrow."

Noodle sat down in front of her, "I know. But, you are not going to be going to school this week. Russel can teach you. Like he taught me. Or at least till you get better."

Bry turned wildly, "But, I will have work! My grades will drop!" She said excitedly.

Noodle smiled, "Murdoc will get it for you."

Bry leaned back, "This is unbelievable." For the first time, she pulled her hair back using her hand.

Noodle glared. Then, she gasped. Bry took notice to Noodle's sudden movement. She also gave a shy smile. Noodle could only stare. Her eye, not breaking eye contact with Bry's side of face. Bry covered it again. She turned away, "I'm sorry. I forgot sometimes."

Noodle was about to ask the question that is at the top of all your heads when, Murdoc, the fun ruiner came in.

Murdoc opened the door quickly, "Noodle, Russel just got home. He looks like he is mad. He took out 2 zombies on his way up here. He isn't in the mood for anything.

Noodle's gaze never left Bry.

Bry only looked at Murdoc.

Murdoc got closer to Bry who had put her hair down. He got closer to Noodle, "Noodle, and you stupid twaht, you okay?" He said tilting her head back.

Noodle blinked her eyes and then got up. She looked at Murdoc, "What, what do you need?" She said a bit shaky.

Murdoc gave her a look, "I said, Russel is home. What do you want us to tell him?" He said crossing his arms.

Noodle waved her hand, "Tell him the truth. We have a girl that is ill, she needs to get better."

Murdoc grabbed Noodle, "Come and help me then. I need help explaining." Noodle was forced to follow. She only had time to give Bry a look of confusion. Then they were out the door.

Russel put down his bags and went to the living room. Noodle followed him. Russel turned the TV on and sat down. Noodle blocked his view. He gave a small growl, "What Noodle? I'm tired. "

Noodle gave Russel an odd smile. Russel turned the TV off, "I see. What did you and 2D do this time?"

Noodle frowned, "Nothing. I only wanted to ask you how your trip was. Also, I have a visitor over."

Russel leaned back, "Oh, you do? You mean you actually have friends?" He laughed.

Noodle narrowed her eyes, "Just don't be an ass, okay? I have Murdoc on his best behavior. I want you to be too." Noodle walked away.

2D was near the front door. He looked out the window, "Did you tell him?" Noodle looked down, "I think it's better if I didn't. I don't really want to see him mad."

2D turned his attention to Noodle. "Noodle, I don't think it would be smart to tell him!" said 2D.

Noodle looked down, "He hasn't even been in the last 2 or 3 chapters, what's it matter?" she retorted.

2D laughed gently, "True, very true." He then walked to the next room, "You do know that you can't keep her."

Noodle watched him. She smiled, "Like hell I can't." Then she turned, "I have to go ask Bry about the side of her face."

-I don't think I know you,

I fear I'll never understand.

I have a sickening feeling

You'll turn from me,

You'll flee

But the mystery that compels me most,

Is of you and is of me.

-Noodle

Chapter 8 end. Go on, send what you think Bry has hidden behind her hair. I think you will be a bit surprised. But I do encourage you to guess. I will wait. But anyway, I had to think of something to entertain myself, and get you all to stay focused. I hope you did enjoy. Till the next time.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I will never be alone, unless you leave my heart. I hope you get this before it is too late.


	9. Mysteries come clear

Disclaimer: I do not own gorillaz, But Noodle owns my mind. HAHAH.

Okay, The 8th chapter. I know you all hate me now for leaving at that cliff hanger, but still. Noodle is pissed too. Hehe. Well anyway, I think you all will like this volume, or chapter. I hope you all aren't too mad at me like Noodle is. Noodle: You heartless bitch. I am mad at you. How could you do that to her? Why would you ever give Bry a..." ME: Shut up idiot. You are going to ruin it for everyone. Man, or girl, shut up. And flamers shove it up your ass! Hahahahahaahahah.

Chapter 9: Mysteries come clear

Noodle calmly shut the door. Bry had not moved. She was in the same spot that Noodle had left her in.

Bry gave Noodle a small smile as Noodle took a seat.

Noodle looked at the plate, "I see you still refuse to eat. That can't be good for your health."

Bry glared at Noodle, "Shut up."

Noodle gave her a playful smile, "Seriously, though, your side, what happened?"

Bry paused a second. She then pulled her hair back. On the side of Bry's face, the one that was covered by hair, now left exposed an eye. The eye was cut over the lid. It was long too. It seemed run deep in her face. It was cool though. Normally when people had cuts over their eyes, they were gross, and ugly. This one was different. It was so awesome. It looked like a battle scare.

"All my friends said it was an improvement." Bry said lowly.

Noodle looked at Bry, "It's awesome. How did you get it?"

Bry blushed, "My dad. He, I mean I got hit. I fell into a glass wall. I got cut. I can still see." Noodle could tell she was lying. Bry turned her gaze to the floor and was just on the verge of crying again.

"I see. So, your dad did this to you?" Noodle said narrowing her eyes.

Bry's headshot up, "No! I said I did. It was my fault."

"Don't lie to me. I know the truth." Noodle said possessively.

Bry looked a bit scared, "What do you mean?"

Noodle got serious, "I know your dads a drunk. And an ass. I know your mom is gone. Along with your brother. I can tell that you didn't fall into a glass window you seem to balanced to do something stupid."

Bry's eyes looked at Noodle. They yelled at her. Yet they were sad, ashamed. "So, you lied to me as well. You are a stalker," She closed her eyes, then they shot open, "So, being a stalker, you are probably going to kill me or something. I don't care. God wont even listen to me any more." She turned away, half of her face cast into shadows.

Noodle's face turned red. You could tell she was mad, "I'm not going to kill you! If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" She growled, "It feels like I said this before." She muttered.

Bry looked at Noodle, "You are right. But, then what do you want from me?"

Noodle blushed and turned away. She got up, "Eat. If you don't, those pills will have you throwing up. They need food."

Bry glanced at the food, "No kidding." She looked at Noodle, "You really think the cut is cool?"

Noodle smiled, "I think it's awesome. I also believe that you will tell me how you got the scar on your own." Noodle put a cd in.

Bry looked down. She took the plate of food and began to eat. Noodle smiled and gave her her own privacy by going into her bathroom.

Noodle grabbed some clothes. She started the bath water. She hadn't noticed how many days passed since she last took one. The water was warm. Noodle turned the running water into a shower. She undressed and got in. She rinsed her hair and began washing.

Noodle was rinsing her hair when all of a sudden, a sound came from outside. She drew back the curtain a little. She heard a small noise. Bry came to the door, "I was only getting up. I'm not going to leave, promise." Noodle relaxed. But she waited to hear the door of her room slam open then shut. It never came.

Noodle dried herself off then she got dressed. She felt a lot better and cleaner. She combed out her hair. She even brushed her teeth.

Noodle walked out of the room. When she got out she expected to see no one. Instead, Bry was in the room, but she was hunched over something.

Noodle walked to the front of her and sat down. She watched. Bry had a bowl, and some mushy-nasty looking stuff. A gorgeous smell came from it. Noodle watched. The smell made her want to smile, "What is that? It smells good."

Bry gave a small smile, "My mom taught me alot about plants, before she left." Bry grew sad. She mixed the stuff together, "My mom was really good with plants. She could make anything with them. I loved to think of her as a herbal maiden. She taught me everything she knew. It's an ancient arête. I still practice it."

Noodle looked around her room, "Where did you get the plant parts from?"

Bry gave a shy smile and looked at her pair of pants that sat beside her, "The woods. I go there to get what I need. I also got some from the plants in your room." she looked down.

Noodle smiled, "That's cool." She looked at the ugly mixture, "Whats it used for?"

Bry took a small amount of it, "Your skin. You rub it in, and it dissolves into your skin." She rubbed it in. Then she gave Noodle some.

Noodle mixed it into her skin. The smell only becoming more beautiful and nicer. Bry looked down, "Do you think I will get better soon?" She felt her head.

Noodle got up, "I need to change your bandages." She looked at the cut after taking off the bandage. The cut had improved somewhat. It had started to produce white, clear fluid to help heal itself. Noodle put on some Neosporin.

Bry stood still, "Do you have a garden?"

Noodle finished putting on new bandages. She walked to another room, "A small one, follow me."

Bry got up and followed her. They walked into a room with a Japanese setting. The room also had many plants in it. Bonsai was the main plant in the room. It was a small tree with pointy little spiky type leaves. Bry walked up to one of them. Rows of plants hung from the ceiling and sets of tables commanded by plants. Bry looked down a row, an actual pond, small but visible was set up in the back, flowers were everywhere.

Noodle lead Bry to the center, "I love this place. It's somewhat of my musical inspiration." She had about 4 seats set up. She pointed to one, "You wanna take a seat?"

Bry gave Noodle a smile. She sat down. They talked for a long time. Bry talked about her mom and brother alot. It seemed she didn't even want to bring up the fact that she had a dad. But they were in peace all the same.

-Catch me when I'm falling

Revive me when I'm dead

Only let me see the beginning

Before you shoot me in the head

Burn all my flesh

But keep my eyes

Only till the end,

Right before you go and die!

-2D

Yes! The end of chapter 9. I finished 2 chapters in less than an hour or so! Hehe. I feel good. But, now I am board. I hope you all enjoyed turning out. And the little eye secret. In some other chapter it becomes even clearer. A lot I hope does. But anyway. I will see you soon. Till the end. TAH TAH.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I really hope that you get this. You have to. - -- ---


	10. Only now I realize

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

Chapter 10! Noodle: Yes. This is awesome. I love it. Me: I know. You told me. In the middle of the night. No sleep. Till I was done. Asshole. Noodle: You act as if you need sleep. hahahahahah.

ME: I do! Anyway, in this chapter, Noodle finds out something, she doesn't really want to believe is true. She has to come to the simple fact that, oh, well, just read and find out. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Only Now I realize

Bry had gone 4 days without much talk of going home. She had even gotten use to 2D and the others, though no real conversations were made. Bry got all of her work done and she taught Noodle some good remedies and herbal lotions with the many plants in Noodle's room.

Noodle loved it. She was able to get Bry to soften up to her, and Bry wasn't asking about going home. She did wake up some nights screaming. Noodle would quickly get up and comfort her. She tried as hard as she could not to give away hidden emotions she had for the girl. Every day Noodle would sit down in the plant room in the morning and think, " I don't really have emotions for Bry. We are both girls," this is what she said the early morning of the fifth day. Bry was yet to awake. Noodle leaned back in one of her chairs in the plant room. "Besides, I only am interested in her voice. She has sung everyday she has been here. She has to be happy." Noodle could help it no longer as one last thought came to her head, "Besides, if I did love her, we are both girls. She would never... never..., love me." As she said the last sentence aloud, tears broke past her eyes. She began to cry. The lasts thing she wanted to do was cry.

She put her hand over her eyes. She tried to rube away tears, only to have new ones form. She finally gave up and let them fall. She leaned forward now. Her head low, she spoke low, "God, I asked for a few things. Why do you give me this punishment? I can't love her, I can't!" She had her eyes closed shut. But now they shot open, "Or, am I afraid? I am scared of what she will think. She will hate me." Noodle began to cry new tears. She let these ones fall.

A door opened slowly. Noodle took no notice, she barely realized that Bry was in the room. She wouldn't have known had Bry not gently touched her shoulder, "Noodle-sama, do not worry. You will be ok." Bry said as Noodle looked up. Noodle could only think to herself, 'I pray to all of my gods, you didn't hear me.'

Bry gave her a comforting smile. She pulled up a chair next to her and replaced her hand on Noodle's back.

Noodle wanted to brush it off and turn away. But she couldn't, the gentle touch of Bry's hand. The way it made her calm. She felt tired. She took a mental note that her tears stopped falling. Her face began to cool down. A question popped into her head, "Did your mom teach you that?"

Bry only gave a gentle smile, "Well, yes, when ever I cried, she was there, till she left."

Noodle sat back, "I bet your boyfriend misses you."

There was a long pause. Then, a very gentle laugh, "I have no boyfriend. I don't need one. Not yet at least. Although, 2D would be kind of hot though, to go out with and all."

Noodle glared to a blank space of the room, "Yeah, if you like half backed dorks!" She laughed, hiding her jealousy.

Bry did to, "You have a point. Besides, going out with someone famous, I would hate all of the attention, not to mention reporters."

Noodle looked down, "I would keep them away from you." She mumbled.

Bry gave her an odd look, "What did you just say?"

Noodle blushed, "Nothing. I just thought people now and days went out with others for money."

Bry gave a laugh, "I don't know about you, but I want someone who will love me. Money and looks are a bonus for me. Hell, if Murdoc was nice to me, I would go..." Bry didn't finish. Noodle covered her mouth before she could say another word, "Don't ever say that! It is extremely gross."

Bry and Noodle both looked into each other's eyes. Then they broke out in laughter. "Okay, I wont ever say that again." Bry said smiling, "But, you have to tell me why you were crying."

Noodle got a feeling in her stomach. She gave a small sigh, "Did you ever love someone, and yet know that they will never love you back?"

Bry paused. She gave Noodle a stern look, "Yes. I did. And I do." Then she looked at the ground, "Sometimes, you have to face facts though. You have to learn that something's, will just never happen, or they shouldn't be, till you take action." Bry gave Noodle a look. Noodle shuddered. It was a good shudder though. Noodle liked it. It made her happy. She gave Bry a hug, "Thank you. I think I understand."

Bry hugged back, "I really hope you do." As Bry held on to Noodle. She gave a look of sadness to herself. As if she knew something was wrong.

Noodle almost grew sad again when they separated. She smiled, "You should wear your hair up sometime. Let that eye gets some light."

The next day slid by. By the end of the week, Bry's cut had healed. She no longer had headaches, and she had asked Noodle when she would be going home. Friday was today. It was about 5:00, Noodle had just told Bry she was going to go get them a drink of water and was going down stairs. Thats when she bumped into 2D. 2D gave Noodle a glare, and then her pulled her into the next room.

-When I see you

I find myself

I lose my past

I have no help

I love you

But you don't love me

Why does god

Do this to only me

He could poison me

Drown me,

I will happily die,

To get that one, only reply.

For you to tell me that you love too.

I want to only be with you.

-Noodle

Chapter 10, end. Well, that is another chapter complete. This is kind of cool. I think the hardest thing to do of all is, try and spell right. Hehe.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Single handedly, I have killed my soul.


	11. When life meets death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

Ok, well, we are getting close to the end. This is one of the chapters that a lot of you thought would be filled with happiness. I am sad to say but Life isn't always happy. A lot of it, Is very sad. If you have read some of my other stories, I am not good with happy endings. In fact, depressing stories are the things that make me happy. I think a lot of you like them too. But, I only wanted to warn you: If you thought happiness was coming to this story, you thought wrong. Life isn't fare. Love isn't either. I am sorry. If you read on, you will see what I mean. You could turn your back though. But you would only be lying to yourself. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: When life meets Death

Bry snuck down the stairs as she looked for Noodle. She heard a slam and went faster. Once she reached the bottom, she listened, she could hear 2D talking, "It's Friday. She has to go home."

Bry heard Noodle, "No! I want to keep her here. I don't want her to go back to that rat-bastard father of hers!"

2D said back, "She has to though!"

"No! She deserves better!" Noodle said a bit loud.

2D grabbed Noodle's shoulders and squeezed them hard, "Her dad knows. He met me at the school this morning. He talked to me." Noodle gave a kind of uncertain look to 2D. 2D kept going, "He said, ' I'm coming today. Don't think I wont. When I find Bry, she's dead!' those were his exact words."

' Summer don't know me no more Eager man, that's all '

Bry gasped. She covered her mouth cause she knew that her dad would not only kill herself, but them all too. But she almost missed the last part.

"I love Bry! I won't let anyone ever hurt her!" Noodle said loudly.

2D let go. He backed up. If he had eyes, they would have rolled out of his head.

Bry gasped again. Tears fell from her eyes. She had put her hair up. She wanted to show Noodle. Now, she turned and ran, taking her hair out.

2D was stun, "What? What did you just say?"

"I believe she said, 'I love Bry.'" Came a voice from the darkness. Murdoc came out. Noodle looked worried.

2D gave a sigh, "That's what I thought you said." He snapped his fingers. Murdoc reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small gun. Noodle was now frozen with fear. 2D gave a look of evilly, "You know what we have to do now, don't you?" Murdoc cocked the gun. 2D looked sad.

Noodle's heart felt frozen. She didn't move as Murdoc pointed the gun. Sure to hit its target.

As Bry ran into the gate of the house, with the jeep. She got out and began to run. She stopped briefly when a gunshot was heard. She kept running after a seconds pause.

'Summer don't know me He just let me love in my sea Cause I do know, Lord,  
from you that Just died, yeah'

A car, a jeep, a back-up jeep was driven madly. It was going so fast, it didn't stop when the other jeep was in its path. The back up jeep ramped off of the 1st one and went flying. The driver giving a wild yell and smile.

The place the car was going? The same place everyone else was- the field. An old field were Bry called home. The jeep buckled cement, and roared. The driver peered out of dark shaded glasses. The person drove lied a mad man, or in this case, a mad-woman. Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc were Hell-bent on getting to the field before Bry! Why were they in a rush? A simple flashback will do you one good.

-FLASH BACK-

Noodle's heart was solid. Murdoc and 2D gave her a smile. Murdoc spoke first, "He did say he was going to kill her. He even told 2D the gory details. Well, if I were you, I would go and take that facker out!"

Noodle looked at 2D. 2D only gave her a gentle smile, "You only find the person you love once. I t would be a shame if she died. I love you Noodle. But my love is like the love of a brother to a sister. If you love Bry, I will do nothing to stop you." He gave a look to Murdoc. Murdoc bowed his head, "You have to kill him. He is going to be waiting for Bry in the field. Do not worry, I know were it is."

Noodle gave a smile, "Thank you." She began to walk away but Murdoc stopped her, "Show us your aim." He gave her the gun.

Noodle took it. She aimed for a glass on the table. She fired, dead on! Both 2D and Murdoc cheered, "Go tell Bry." 2D said.

Noodle nodded as she put the gun in her pocket. It half stuck out though. When Noodle reached the room, only the song of El Manana and a note were there. Noodle picked up the note. It read,

"Dear Noodle,

I am sorry. I heard you talking to 2D. I heard about me dad. I will be damned if another person falls victim to my dad. I am so sorry. And thank you for every thing. I am going to end this, perhaps some day, we will be friends in heaven. You're awesome, Good-bye.

-_Bry Fallen"_

Her signature, the last thing. Noodle ran down the stairs. She reached the room 2D and Murdoc were in, "Shes gone to her dad!" Noodle screamed.

'I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine'

-END FLASHBACK-

Noodle, while driving the car, could only think of one song. It was El Manana. She had heard it when she first say Bry, now she was hearing it as she drove to go save Bry. Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc had changed into something more professional, leather! They looked like death. The 3 of them. They drove through the setting sun.

Noodle was a block from the field now, she was lying on the pedal so much, and you could think the car was never going to stop. Once it hit the curb of the sidewalk, going into the gate that surrounded the field, it did. They made a huge hole in the fence. Who stood in the middle of the field? The man. A few feet from him, Bry. They had both been drawn to the attention of the car crash.

'Don't stop the buck when it comes It's the dawn, you'll see  
Money won't get there Ten years passed tonight You'll flee '

Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc got out, guns pointed, all silencers! They say,' Thank god for the sound of silence.' The man pointed at Bry. Noodle was the first to draw her weapon. She brought her gun out and aimed.

Time stood still. El Manana played. The tone, the words, they seemed to twist as Noodle looked at Bry. Bry stood there, a smile on her face as she looked at Noodle. They were both thinking the same thing, 'We met with El Manana, now we end it with El Manana.' Bry mouthed the words, "You came?"

'If you do that, I'll be some to find you'

Noodle mouthed back, "Don't leave me." They both must have then changed their thoughts to the flash back of the concert. The concert when Noodle had first heard Bry's name.

Now, a light flashed as Noodle pulled the triger. The man pulled too. Noodle, praying to god that the bullet reached the man in time, was in high spirits. Then she saw Bry fall back. Both the dad and daughter fell.

'I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine, Maybe in time You'll want to be mine'

Noodle ran over to Bry. 2D and Murdoc ran over to the man. He was dead.

Noodle kneeled down and held Bry's head in her lap. Bry was bleeding. Really badly. She smiled. Noodle felt tears start to come. Noodle looked down, "Please, don't leave! You left me at my concert, don't do it here!"

Bry picked up her hand that wasn't holding her wound, "This is a different going away." Noodle took her hand, she pressed it on her cheek, "Please."

Bry smiled as Noodle noticed blood pouring over her eye, the one that was scarred over, "Listen, I have two things I want to tell you," She took a staggered breath, "My dad hates me because, I loved my mom. I always favored her. He hated that. He couldn't live with the fact that, she was a better parent. I got this scar, the night she left. My dad was drunk; he cut me with a knife. My mom had a scar like it." Bry seemed so tired. Her breath was faint. Noodle gently brushed her hair back, "GO on, whats the second thing?" She hoped that if she could keep Bry talking, she would have a chance to live. 2D and Murdoc were still by the body of the man.

Bry took a staggered breath. Her lungs, filling with pain. She closed her eyes but Noodle made her open them.

Bry smiled as the blood fell over her cheeks. A dieing angel. Blood tears, fell from her. 'Had she been shot twice?' Noodle thought. Bry spoke, "The, second thing is, I lied. I said, I could never love a famous person. Who was I fooling." She gave a moan as a sharp pain shot through her, "Noodle-sama. I wish I could have told you this at a better time, but I..., Love... You." She gave on final smile.

Noodle cried even harder, "Don't go! Don't! Please, I love you too! Come back. Fall in love more! Don't say good-bye!" She pressed her lips against Bry's. They were warm, yet cold. Bry felt warm. Her blood was all over Noodle. She didn't break the kiss though. 'Bry Fallen.' She had to be moved away so that the paramedics could get to Bry. What was the use though? Bry was dead.

'I saw that day, Lost my mind Lord, I'm fine Maybe in time You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time   
You'll want to be mine '

-Bry my fallen angel

you stole my very heart

but the day I said, 'I love you',

You have torn it apart

Now you leave me crying

You're bleeding from your head

Now you lie dieing,

You'll never be again

You've fallen into darkness

You're fallen, you're dead

As the blood streams down,

Your innocent head,

I can't imagine your pain,

As you still hold on for life.

The blood red tears you cry,

They are screaming, "Let me die!"

But I beg you hold on,

So we can someday lie,

Lay side by side in a bed built for 2,

Headboard name say, "I love you."

Your breath is getting slower

You said you could not die

But now you lay down,

You gave me a lie

I love you,

Please come back to me,

I'll scream your name,

I'll beg and plea.

Please, Bry my Fallen Angel,

Com and be with me

-Noodle

Well, how did you like? I know. I am sorry. Noodle is so pissed at me. I do hope that you enjoyed it though. I did. I really got kind of sad making it. I hope that the words to El Manana were weaved into the story weren't annoying. I wanted to weave them in there so you had somewhat of an idea of how Noodle was playing the song in her head. I also thought it made it a bit sadder. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I will have 1 or 2 more chapters. See you soon.

-D.D.Darkwriter

I am sorry I couldn't reach you in time. Now, you will probably die. May peace find you. Come back to me. -- -- ---


	12. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz.

I am so sorry. I liked alot of your reviews. I would like to say thank you so much for reading my story. I will probably make more, but I may take a brake. Noodle and I would like to say, "Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story." Noodle: Wahhhhhhhhh Me: I am sorry Noodle. Chapter 12.

Chapter 12: Good-bye

Noodle was in the ambulance with Bry, and the dad. There were 2 paramedics both hovered over each body. 2D and Murdoc followed in the jeep. Noodle held Bry's hand. She refused to believe that Bry was dead. She kept having flashbacks of Bry. In her flashbacks, they showed her happy. Her smile so bright. She kept going over conversations they had. Now as she held Bry, they felt meaningless.

The 3 stood outside of the operating room. They were speaking with these 2 cops off and on. The cops told them that they were good. They would get away clean. One said Noodle was only using self-defense. Noodle didn't really care though. She only looked a head of her.

Russel came, "I hope I didn't call the hospital to late." He sat down next to 2D and Murdoc. They gave him a small smile. Noodle was alone. She seemed to be lost in her own world. Or, she was out of it.

Hours passed. Noodle didn't move. When a doctor came out, he talked to Murdoc. Murdoc talked low. The doctor bowed his head. You see, life isn't always fare. The doctor went back over to the door, he went in it.

Murdoc came over to Noodle. He stood her up and walked down the hall. They stopped half way to the end. Murdoc looked at her, "Noodle, listen. When most people get shot, they, well..." He gave a sigh," What I am saying is that, god isn't always nice. Life isn't always fare it has good and bad." He tried to smile. It didn't work. He knew that there was no way of saying it. So he only gave Noodle a hug.

Noodle snapped out of it. She pulled away. How could Noodle be so stupid! She grabbed Murdoc, "We have to hurry, and we are running out of time!"

Murdoc was so stun he let Noodle pull him downstairs and out to the jeep. That's when Murdoc said, "What is going on?"

Noodle got into the jeep, "Bry and her mom use to be herbalists. Bry is still one, her mom, I have no clue." She backed out, "Bry taught me how to make a really effective remedy. If we get it to her in time, she will live." They sped through the streets.

Murdoc held on tightly to the jeep, "Do you have the stuff needed to help her?"

Noodle gave him a crazy smile, "Of cores I do! How else do you think her head healed so fast?" Noodle then gave a nervous laugh, "Of course, it is made of some very deadly plants. If I make it wrong, her death will only be slow and very painful." Murdoc was silent.

Russel must have fixed the jeep because it was no longer there. The gate was closed. Noodle hit a button that slid open the gates. She drove to the house.

She ran inside and up to her room. She went right to the plant garden in her room. In her head, the plants came to her. Their names, their looks, 'Junkishi.' She grabbed it. A fern like plant. It was poisonous. 'Deadly nightshade.' 'Wolf's bane.' 'Moncytoly.' She grabbed them all. She grabbed a bowl, and a syringe; also, she grabbed some sort of water mixture Bry had made during the week.

Noodle had everything wrapped in a blanket. She ran back out to were Murdoc was. She yelled, "You drive! I have to mix this!"

Murdoc didn't protest. He smiled to show a bunch of sharp teeth, "I'll won't make you disappointed." Noodle buckled up, she was still in her right mind. She remembered how Murdoc drives.

As Murdoc hit everything, Noodle mixed and crumbled everything together. She soon had a very gooey-thing in the bowl. She smiled, "Great! Its good." She took out a lighter from Murdoc's pocket. She knew it was there.

"Hey!" Murdoc said. But he was quiet afterwards.

Noodle put the flame under the bowl. They gooey-stuff turned to liquid fast. Noodle filled the syringe as Murdoc parked. She had a good portion. She got out. She ran through the halls. She balanced the bowl, the towel, and the syringe at once. She tapped the syringe as her and Murdoc got into the elevator.

They were both out of breath. The elevator stopped on Bry's floor. Noodle and Murdoc jumped out. They ran down the hall. Noodle, who got there first, drop kicked the door. A Dr. and 3 nurses looked at her.

Before anyone could do anything, Noodle plunged the needle into Bry's neck vain!

The doctors had been able to stop some of the bleeding from the gun. They totally stopped the blood on her head. Bry still looked dead. Everyone watched. Noodle held her breath. Time had stopped again. The only noise that could be heard was the loud sound of the life monitor. It had gone off before Noodle inserted the needle. The line was straight.

Now, anyone who has ever been in the room with a dieing person, you might know what I am talking about. The life monitor, when making a zigzag motion, says you're alive. It will also make a sound of BEEPBEEPBEEP

When it goes straight, and says, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- and keeps going, your dead.

I hate to say it. It makes me sad, but the life monitor was saying 'Bry is dead.'

Noodle fell back. She pressed her hands into her palm, "I wasn't in time. Your dead! I couldn't even save the person I love." Tears fell from her. She lost. "No more Bry. No more Bry Fallen! No more lotion, no more talks, no more chances of love. I failed. I lost. I'm Fallen."

"I'm Fallen." Croaked a small voice. The voice was beautiful. So sweet. Noodle heard it. 'It sounded like Bry.' She thought. She picked her head up. Bry lay on the bed, she looked down, her head pointing at Noodle. Her eyes open. She looked at Noodle and blinked her scarred eye.

Noodle got up and thought she was dreaming, beep. Beep. Beep, 'alive! Alive! ALIVE!' screamed the life monitor. Noodle grabbed Bry's hand, "Your alive? I'm not dreaming?"

Bry nodded slowly, "I am back."

She smiled. The doctors came to their senses. The bleeding stopped. Bry was alive!

A day passed and Noodle was by Bry all the time. Noodle made sure Bry slept. 2D made sure Noodle slept. Bry's cut scarred over, the cut, gunshot, was in her, or by her stomach. It had just missed an organ, so, the damage wasn't that bad. The loss of bleed sent Bry into shock. She had actually been nearly dead. If Noodle had come a few minutes later, Bry would be dead. Noodle gave Bry a light kiss on her forehead when she woke, and when she went to sleep. Bry loved it. She told Noodle every time, "I love you Noodle."

"I love you too Bry," was the reply.

A week passed, people had been in and out all week. Each saying how bad they felt. When it came Saturday Bry was able to leave. Noodle said she would take Bry in. No one else really offered, that's how Noodle liked it.

Murdoc, 2D, and Russel gave Bry a room to herself. They had bought furniture and even given her a bathroom. When they brought her home, Noodle and Bry were alone. Noodle had asked the others if they could speak in private for a little while. The 3 agreed and walked away. Bry had already been shown her room, but she had followed Noodle back to hers.

Noodle shut the door. Bry sat on Noodle's bed. Noodle sat down by her. She could only lean over and hug her.

Bry held her back. They both waited, then Bry said, "Do you really love me?"

Noodle looked down as she broke the hug. She turned her gaze back to Bry, "I love you more than anything." She looked at Bry's eye, the doctors were able to fix up some of the scar with some new type of chemical. Noodle was happy that some of the scar still remained though. "Do you love me?"

Bry new she was crazy for Noodle. The reason she went back to her dad was because she loved Noodle. She didn't want her dad to kill her. Bry was just happy of the fact that her dad was dead. She didn't even care when Noodle admitted she had killed Bry's dad, "I love you." She gave Noodle a hug. Noodle pressed her lips against Bry's. I don't think I have to give you any more info on what they did. Lets leave them in peace, they deserve that much.

I don't think I could describe Bry and Noodle's love. Their love was fate. They were both meant for one another. I hate to call this the end of my story, but, Noodle got what she wanted. I am just happy that I can sleep now. They looked so happy together.

-Now there are no lies

Now we can love,

and look into our eyes

I don't know how I love you,

Or how we even met,

All's I know is I love you,

Our needs can now be met.

-Bry/Noodle

_THE END_

Ok, if is over. In a way I am somewhat happy. I would have loved to go on, but I would have never finished it. But I was really going to make an alternate ending. It is the ORIGINAL ending I had planed. But, because of noodle, and bry, and also my damned twin, I had to make this ending. The other ending is more of my way the story went. But I will have to think of it some more. If Enough people tell me they want it, I might type it. Well, I really hope I get your attention again sometime. I would really like to thank a person(s) called Chaos Wielder

And The ShapeShifting Chick. They gave me the best reviews. Thank you so much.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Ts' keru Watashi

ts' keru ni the ashiaru kimas',

sono watashi arimas' nihon tami anta,

nomiman' watash chi A tak' san,

Sono watashi arimas' chi tami anta,

Koroshimas' an inocent hito,

ni nite imas' watashi arimas' te shimai mash' to

Kirimas' anta nojibun to kane,

Ni nite imas' watashi arimas' te shi mai mash'to tami anta.


End file.
